IDate Sam
iDate Sam & Freddie is the first episode of Season 5 of iCarly. It is also the second episode of the four-episode storyline stemming off of iOMG. Dan's tweet on making 12 episodes very soon (April 14, 2011) Dan's tweet on 24 more episodes (April 14, 2011) Plot Sam and Freddie start dating and share a lot of kisses; officially becoming a couple. Carly settles a disagreement between Sam and Freddie. Soon Carly becomes annoyed, possibly because Sam and Freddie rely on her to play peacemaker and so have her come along on their first date just in case they get into a fight so she can settle it, or that they end up being late or don't turn up at all. for their next iCarly webcast. Mrs. Benson hires Gibby to find out what's up with Freddie as he has been acting differently and this makes her worried, and so he confides in Mrs. Benson that Sam and Freddie are dating and she freaks out. Trivia *Despite it being the second part of the arc, it was filmed before the first part/episode, iLost My Mind iDate Sam & Freddie Behind-the-scenes (May 8, 2011) *Some scenes in this episode were in the promo portion of iLost My Mind and in Nickelodeon's Epic Summer 2011 promo First iLost My Mind promo, which shows scenes from iDate Sam & Freddie Epic Summer Promo advertises iLost My Mind, but shows iDate Sam & Freddie scenes. *Dan has posted several teaser videos where the fans are almost given an opportunity to learn about the episode, but all of them end abruptly. iDate Sam & Freddie: Dan tackles each star almost revealing the name (May 4, 2011) iDate Sam & Freddie run-through (May 3, 2011) *The episode has a newer opening sequence, which is slightly different from the the first new opening sequence in ILost My Mind. *The newer opening sequence has a scene from IParty with Victorious with Jennette McCurdy during her credit portion, as well as new technical effects, a scene from iCarly.com where Sam, Freddie, and Spencer scream in terror because of T-Bo's birthmark. It also has a new clip of Carly waking up, a clip Sam with Gibby throwing a spoonful of food toward the camera, a clip of Sam and Carly dancing, Spencer whacking a pillow, and he also cuts their coffee table in half with a chain saw. Newer opening sequence *Sam wears the "Screwfly Don't Bother Me- shades of blue" necklace in this episode. Quotes Sam: a silly voice What'chu wanna know? Freddie: and smiles Freddie: his fist in the air ''Boom! '''Spencer:' Hi! I made a lawn! Carly: See? This ''is why I like to leave the house! '''Carly:' annoyed ''I'm just supposed to sit here and ''wait for you guys to have a fight, so I can'' settle it? '''Sam: 'as she looks back at Carly Pretty much. Freddie: We'd really appreciate that. in agreement and goes back to eating his lasagna with his date, Sam '' '''Carly:' and angry ''I'm going to ''kill Sam and Freddie! Gibby: Your son Freddie-- Mrs. Benson: gasps Gibby: Is dating Sam. Mrs. Benson: screams Carly: 'iCarly starts in thirty seconds and I'm here, ''alone! '''Gibby: What am I, a broom?! Carly:'Those stars you put on the ceiling look so cool. ''fake moon and stars come crashing down on Spencer and Carly '''Spencer and Carly: groan Photo Gallery See the photo gallery for iDate Sam & Freddie here Video Gallery See the video gallery for iDate Sam & Freddie here See also *iOMG (story arc) External links *Where to order Sam's "date-night with Freddie" necklace References Category:Episodes Category:Seddie Category:Seddie arc Category:Season 4